High speed logic circuits are being manufactured in larger and more complicated semiconductor chips. Presently, these semiconductor chips are constructed entirely of electronic devices. If these chips continue to be completely electronic, the speed with which these chips can manipulate external signals will be limited by the time required to send electrical signals from one part of the chip to another. The RC time constant of the driving device and the relatively long connecting conductor on the chip will be the primary factors in determining the speed of the chip. A large scale high speed integrated circuit can be made to operate much faster if the signals on the chip were transmitted by way of an optical signal. In essence the conductor can be replaced by an optical waveguide with an optical source or emitter at one end of the waveguide and a detector at the other end.